Diamond in the Rough
by BubblyWubbly343
Summary: Libby has always felt something towards Diamond, but it isn't until the Dark Brotherhood Assassin comes crying the thief of the Thieves Guild member, bloody, hysterical and broken does she realize what she has to do - and what she has to say. A dedication to the author KeshaRocks!


**This is a dedication story to the wonderful and incredible KeshaRocks and her series of** _ **Bond of Shadows**_ **and** _ **Cloaked in Secrecy**_ **. Her story is Skyrim based and it is AWESOME! GO READ IT! Please.**

 **This is a short slash story starring her awesome characters of Libby and Diamond! Her characters are awesome, and there have been so many times in throughout both her stories that I wanted to ship them together! (But what happens in my story DOESS NOT HAPPEN IN HER ORIGINL BOOK!) I will not spoil much in my story, and I highly encourage you to go and read her stories if you happen to find mine interesting! This takes place during the story of Bond of Shadows. Enjoy!**

After Libby had found Diamond dirtied and covered in purple rags, she had taken her back to her luxurious mansion just outside of Falkreath. The poor thing was acting hysterical and she was covered in ash and dirt and blood. They had a small meal atop Libby's alchemy tower, where she let Diamond cry herself out. Libby had since removed those purple wrappings and spared Diamond some soft clothes.

The thief sits at her dining table, the moose head staring down those who dare come into the front door while her chandelier emanates a warm buttery glow. She hated that bitch Zusa for what she did to Diamond, and what she might be doing to Malick. Libby wanted to rip her to shreds.

As Libby's hand scribbles down notes, she pinches the bridges of her nose, sighing. By now, it is ten o'clock at night, and Diamond has since retired to Libby's master bedroom, exhausted. The poor assassin looked so fragile and broken after everything that had happened. Libby still couldn't believe it happened. While she was plotting with Karliah against Mercer Frey, she didn't think to put forth her best friend. Diamond can say that it wasn't Libby's fault, but deep down, the thief knew it was.

While things have been keeping them apart, she's been trying desperately to locate Diamond. It didn't take until tonight did Libby decided to let the assassin know how she truly feels. What started as a young girl being a pain in her ass, it slowly grew into a friendship that was nothing like Libby had ever felt before.

And now . . .

Now it's become more. Diamond has practically been there for most of Libby's life, she had filled some kind of void that Libby didn't even knew was in her heart. But would her feelings be matched . . .?

It should be fine. Maybe Diamond will be happy in knowing she has someone in her life that still loves her.

Libby finally sets down her quill in its inkwell and yawns. She rises from her mahogany desk of her study and stretches. She blows out the candle and heads down the red carpeted steps. She'll just check on Diamond, then she'll head to bed.

As Libby turns down the familiar hallway and sees the wooden doors, her thieving instincts kick in her feet reduce to no noise. She takes the handle and slowly opens the door, grateful for silent hinges. Peering inside, she's surprised when she finds the bed vacant, and a small light in the corner of the room still on. Pushing the door open, Libby raises her eyebrows in surprise to find Diamond rifling through the drawers of her dresser.

Libby bites her lip as she sees Diamond has already picked her favorite. With her hair down around her head, its tips tickles the bottom of her spine. Its gleaming color falls into smooth, straight lines.

She has picked a gorgeous lavender lingerie with eyelash lace, plenty of padding and a flirty, flyaway chiffon skirt. The lace line the trim of the cup and under the bust. Through the thin fabric, she can see the matching thong. It was one of Libby's favorite, not that she ever wore it. But it was cute to look at; a personal gift from Vex.

And Diamond pulled it off _well_.

"Having fun?" Libby says as she leans against the door. The Dark Brotherhood assassin jumps, squealing slightly as she whirls around, her cheeks red. "You seem to be recovering well."

Diamond shrugs, her smile becoming mischievous. "I needed a distraction." She fiddles with the string of her thong, Libby wanting to bite it with her teeth.

"So you decided to try on my underwear? It's oddly gross."

"It smelled clean!"

Libby chuckles, she herself wearing a loose-fitted tunic and cotton trousers. Her hair is down and around her shoulders, set in loose waves. She feels more masculine compared to Diamond, who looks beautifully perfect with that lingerie on. She enters her room and takes a seat at the edge of the foot of the bed.

"But honestly, how're re you feeling?"

Diamond shrugs again, her face falling. "Well, not sleeping was an obvious one." She quietly starts to pad over to the bed, fidgeting with her fingernails. "But I can still feel the heat of the flames, the dryness of the blood . . ."

She wanders over to the bed as well, standing while Libby still sits. Libby can feel a boiling urge to trace her hands alone Diamond's round hips, cupping the cheeks of her bum –

"It's just, sad." Diamond says. "I mean, I feel like I finally get someone's attention and then the next, he's gone."

Diamond's voice hitches as a sob chokes her throat, and Libby is already on her feet, wrapping the assassin in her arms. Diamond's hands rest on her chest, her body shaking. Libby holds her close, one hand placed on Diamond's back while the other pets Diamond's head. She carefully angles her head, until her lips brush her hair and her nose catches the whiff of honey.

"It's okay, Diamond." Libby assures. "You've still got me."

She feels Diamond nod against her chest and she continues to pet the blonde's hair. The assassin hitches a breath as she inhales and buries deeper into Libby. As Libby starts to let her hand drift down, she feels Diamond stifles slightly when she rests her hand on Diamond's waist.

Diamond leans back slightly and wipes her eyes. She sniffles and Libby lifts her hands to the assassin's face. Diamond freezes as she gazes into Libby's eyes. The green makes her feel like getting lost in a forest of pines.

Without having any more patience, Libby leans in and their lips meet. Diamond is frozen, her cerulean eyes wide. Only a few heartbeats later does Diamond indulge herself in Libby. She starts to kiss back, and when she feels Libby's tongue against hers, her knees practically weaken. She moans into Libby's mouth, gasping when she feels Libby's hands on her bum. The girls pull away, breathless. Libby looks to the assassin, licking her bottom lip smiling.

Diamond takes a tiny step back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Libby . . . when did you . . ."

"I'm sorry. It's just, I've been trying to find when and where to tell you. But just – things got in the way, and now that we're together" – Libby takes Diamond's shoulders – "I know you're still getting over what had happened, but, I'm here. You still have me, and I if gods forbid something happens, I will spend the rest of my life proving myself worthy of you."

Diamond's hands reach up to caress Libby's face. She knew this face. She knew every scar, and freckle and line. But now it's like she's seeing Libby for the first time. Her best friend. Her companion. Her everything.

Diamond leans in and kisses Libby. Immediately she's wrapped in the thief's arms. Libby's lips are warm and soft, and when Diamond feels Libby's tongue breach her lips, she feels a wave of lightning wash through her and travel down, down, down. Diamond reaches her arms up and around Libby's neck, entangling her fingers in her raven black hair.

Libby's hands are on Diamond's bum and she pulls the assassin close, their hips meeting. She can feel the lace of the thong though her trousers, and she gets excited.

The assassin squeaks with a giggle as Libby cups her bum and lifts her up. She wraps her legs around Libby's waist, flipping her hair back as she feels Libby's lips begin to graze her neck. She moans again when she feels Libby's teeth bite her skin. Excitement fills her when she thinks about the bruise that for once, wasn't inflicted by a dagger.

Diamond wriggles and Libby lets go of her, and Diamond takes the thief's hand and guides her towards the table. The girls giggle as Diamond pushes Libby down on the bed and climbs atop her. Immediately she begins to lift Libby's shirt to reveal her abs. Diamond sighs in admiration as she finishes removing Libby's top.

Libby sits up, adjusting her legs and her hands are on Diamond's sides once again. The assassin gasps as Libby pulls her close and begins to kiss the cup of her little dress. She angles her head back, giggling as she feels Libby's tongue tickle the spot between her breasts. And then she moans again when she feels Libby's hand start to knead her breast. Her other starts to trace along the outside of her groin.

With a squeak, the girls roll and Libby has Diamond pinned beneath her. Libby's hair falls around her head, of which she gracefully flip back before her mouth descends upon Diamond again. Without waiting, her hand takes the string of the thong and starts to tug it downward. When Diamond fidgets, she stops, but then Diamond nearly gasps when she feels Libby's fingers start to massage her groin once again.

"You're already wet." Libby says, Diamond getting goosebumps along her skin. So many times she's heard that voice, but now it's like something old and new. Diamond whimpers loudly as she feels Libby's tongue start to lick her opening.

Then she feels Libby yank the thong off and pushing up the skirt of her little lace dress. Libby's fingers trail along her sides, making the assassin smile as she squirms. And then they reach her groin and then she –

 _Oh gods_ . . .! _Gods_!

She feels Libby's fingers inside of her, her lips kissing between her hairs. Diamond moans loudly as she feels Libby's fingers massage her insides and fondle with her clit. Her other hand still kneading her breasts. Libby's lips kiss along her stomach as her fingers work their magic to make her area moist.

Her fingers move faster, both her hands focusing on her area. Diamond's hands reach back to grip the bed; Libby's hair tickling her stomach driving her crazy.

"Diamond." Libby whispers, the assassin breathing heavily. "I want you."

The assassin yelps as she feels Libby's tongue replace her fingers. Diamond shifts, but Libby's hands are keeping her thighs separated. Diamond's breathing is heavy now, her chest heaving and tickles of sweat staring on her lower back and along her neck. She slams her head back into the bed as Libby's tongue starts to tickle her clit while her fingers slide back into place.

" _Oh gods –_!" Diamond breathes.

"Say it, Diamond" Libby grins. She intentionally inserts her fingers deeper to make Diamond almost scream. "We're out in the middle of nowhere. No one can hear you scream."

Diamond's voice lets loose from her throat as Libby's fingers move faster, and faster, and faster – her tongue still tickling her clit. Diamond tries to bite her lip to keep her screams at bay, but Libby it watching and she intentionally goes faster to Diamond almost screams again.

The assassin's hand reaches down and manages to grab Libby's hair and pull her up. The thief is smiling as their lips meet again, her fingers still sliding in and out, in and out.

With shaking hands, Diamond moves her hand along Libby's strong arms, down her toned abs. Libby's body has become so familiar to Diamond over the years and now this is hers. This beautiful creature is hers.

The girls kiss again and Diamond's head once again hits the pillows as Libby picks up speed with her hand, her other has moved up to pinch Diamond's nipples and the assassin gasps, and moans in pleasure.

And then, then –

A scream erupts out of Diamond as she unleashes herself, her body shaking.

Her breathing is heavy. Her body is sweaty. She feels Libby's lips upon her forehead, and then upon her own lips as Libby's fingers relax and slowly massage her area.

"You – You just ruined your bed." Diamond says between breaths.

" _You_ ruined my bed." Libby grins. The thief brings forward her fingers, shiny and coated. Diamond's face grows red and she covers it with her hands. Libby's clean grand removes Diamond's and the assassin peers down to see a large wet spot on Libby's trousers, and she grins. Libby shrugs her shoulders. "You so sexy when you scream."

With her remaining strength, the assassin pushes herself up and moves her hand up and down Libby's front, her fingers bumping over multiple scars.

"Now, it's my turn." She says.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Libby grins.

Then the grin that Diamond gives is so full of hunger that it makes Libby squeal as the assassin climbs atop her. Immediately, she yanks off Libby's trousers and she begins to grind her lips along Libby's, the thief's hands on her hips.

Propped on hands, Diamond slowly grinds, making sure her area comes flush Libby's. The thief lets her head fall back and swears. Diamond grind, biting her bottom lip. She leans closer and Libby seizes her beasts, her lips closing around one nipple. Diamond moans again and her hips move slower.

Libby groans again, swearing as Diamond's hips move faster. "Wow, you have great movement."

Diamond grins and she kisses Libby again. The passion and love she feels as Libby's hands roam over her body, it's enough to make Diamond sink into complete bliss.

Libby's hands don't fondle her breasts. Instead, they just travel and trace along her skin, as if she's trying to memorize every inch of Diamond so that she'll never forget her.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Diamond keeps grinding as Libby becomes more and more aroused. Her hands are on Diamond's bum, and the assassin grins as she yanks off Libby's cute white underwear. The thief proceeding to remove the dress, Diamond pouts cutely as the pretty thing is thrown upon the floor.

Diamond's teeth are on Libby's neck, replicating the pain Libby had inflicted upon her. The thief gasps and moans, then turns her head to that their lips meet again. When she feels Libby's tongue breach her lips again, this time Diamond takes it and starts to suck on it. She had learned this move from a courtesan, advising how it drove most guys crazy – well it certainly works on Libby as well.

She keeps grinding her hips faster as she feels Libby's groin grow more and more moist. Together with skin against skin, Diamond can feel goosebumps crawl along both of them. That familiar tingling feeling waves through Diamond as well. And then Libby's voice rings out as she orgasms, Diamond humming with satisfaction and pleasure as she feels Libby smear her inner thighs.

Her chest and forehead shine with perspiration and she's breathing as heavily as Diamond was before. Leaning down, the assassin meets their lips again, slowly, erotic and passionate. Diamond squeaks and giggles as Libby pushes her off. Her arms are around Diamond in seconds.

Libby kisses Diamond's forehead and Diamond angles her head so their lips meet again. Diamond snuggles down into Libby, picking up the scent of her perfume beneath the light sweat.

"Good gods." Libby breathes. Diamond smiles, biting her bottom lip. "Why did wait so long?"

Diamond giggles and kisses Libby just beneath her jawline. They kiss again and again, Diamond poking her tongue on the tip of Libby's nose. The giggle and laugh, snuggled in one another's arms.

For hours the girls talk and kiss and nibble on one another until they fall asleep. Both are comforted by the smell of the other, the warmth of the other, and the promise of one another.

 **~The End!~**


End file.
